Captive
by LadyCash
Summary: The room is dark, and I am alone. I don't know why I was taken. Only the occasional dull thud on the door breaks the silence. He brings food, fuel and other necessities. There is no escape. He is becoming more 'friendly' by the visit. InuYasha, where are you?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own IY, nor do I profit from this fanfic.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

There was only darkness.

It felt like days since I had been placed into this room. My clothes were torn from me, and I was given only a thin, pink yukata to wear. I was unharmed. I had been handled gently, carefully when I was placed in this dark room. Before the door was shut I could see there was a futon, a low table and a few cushions. There was an empty firepit to one side. The room seemed clean and clear of debris. No bugs or other crawling critters were hiding in corners waiting to attack. It was not nightmarish... Just foreign.

When I first entered the room, after the door, thick and strong, closed behind me and I had adjusted, as best I could to the dark, I sat on the futon wondering what was going to happen to me. I had no idea where InuYasha was.

I was sitting on the futon, struggling to get my bearings, trying to make sense of all this when there was a thud on the door. One thick, dull thud. I froze, waiting. Then another thud.

"Who's there?" I managed to squeak out. No one answered. The silence in the room, left in the wake of the thud, was heavy. I waited, frozen on the bed. After some time, I did not know how long, there was another thud. This time, followed by a voice. A male voice, deep and strong.

"Stand against the far wall," the voice told me, "place your hands on the wall, place your forehead on the wall between your hands and look at your feet." Then silence. I didn't move. I wasn't sure if I should defy this voice or follow its orders. "Now!"

Unease rising, I rose slowly and moved to the wall, my hand stretched out before me, feeling my way to it. I had a clear path, the sparse furnishings being off to one side. I reached the wall and did as I was instructed. I waited. I heard nothing.

"I've done as you said," I called out. There was no answer. With my face to the wall the darkness was heavier. I waited. Finally, the lock on the door clicked. The hinge squealed and the door opened. A shaft of light ripped the darkness in half and I heard footsteps behind me.

"Don't turn around, don't lift your head," the voice said, and there was a thread of menace in the tone that had me forgetting anything but obeying.

Heart pounding, I closed my eyes, bracing for some strike, some pain. I heard sound of things being placed on the table then I heard the footsteps retreating.

"Now," the voice said, "back straight away from the wall, don't turn around, just move straight back until you can see the firepit to your left." I hesitated, but then moved back with slow steps. The memory of that menacing tone stayed with me. I edged back until I could see the table to my left. I stopped.

"There is a lamp and a flint, do you see them?"

"Y-yes, I see them," I whispered.

"Picture them in your mind clearly. Know where they are exactly."

A pause, then the door slammed shut and darkness filled the room again. I was alone.

I took a shuddery breath, then stumbled to the table. My hands found the flint almost immediately and felt my way to the pit, now filled with small bits of tinder. Reaching carefully, I struck. Fire flared to life and pushed the dark away and I lit the lamp. The flame danced, flickered and then became steady. The light was humbling, making me realize how small and needy I was. How darkness had filled me with fear. I sat on the futon and took comfort in the meager light for some time.

There was food on the table. Nothing fancy. A bowl of rice, another of some kind of soup. A platter of nuts and berries, and a pitcher of what seemed to be tea. No chopsticks. I supposed the voice thought I would use them as a weapon if he returned. Everything was wood, the plates and bowls and even the tea pitcher. No way to break anything and use one of the shards to fight my way free.

The scent of the food air, filled the room which, until that moment was a cell, with a small feeling of comfort. It having been hours since my last meal, I ate. Belly full, I took greater notice of the room around me. I could now see a door in one wall that I hadn't noticed before. Once opened, it proved to be a small closet. Inside was a wooden chamberpot. This was another relief, and business taken care of I lay down on the futon to wait for whatever might come next.

I was awakened sometime later by another thud. Disoriented, as I was unaware of falling asleep in the first place, I struggled to sit up and focus.

"Turn out the lamp," the voice ordered, "and move to the wall. Don't turn around. Don't look at me."

Not wanting to antagonize the voice, I hastened to obey. After I had stilled, the door opened and He moved into the room, quickly clearing away the dishes.

"I'll leave you the lamp. It's refilled. Use it carefully, I won't fill it again." The voice moved back to the door, shut and locked it and was gone.

Immediately I hastened to relight it, fearful of the pressing, suffocating dark. What was going on here? What did the voice expect? Why was I taken? My thoughts tumbled and tangled until I finally sank back down onto the futon and into blessed oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

Thud. Silence. Thud.

"If the lamp is lit, turn it out."

My eyes flew to said lamp. I nearly groaned. I had left it burning and it was very low. I remembered that there would be no more oil. My heart sank.

"Move to the wall."

I did as instructed, hating the darkness. "Do not turn around," the voice said as it moved into the room. The footsteps came close to me and I could feel him, his body directly behind me.

He stayed behind me for a moment. I felt him lean in, his chest brushing against my shoulders. He was much taller than I was. His mouth leaned close to my ear. "On the table, there is a gift," he whispered. His voice was soft and soothing in my ear. He stayed close, hovering for a moment and then moved away. "You've almost used all the oil," he said, "be careful." He moved to the door and stopped. "Did you find the room?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered, head down.

The door shut and was locked. I hastened to relight the lamp, searching out the 'gift'. On the table was a large bowl of steaming water, a towel and small cake of soap. Exclaiming in delight, I hurried to disrobe and indulge in this treasure.

The hot water was exquisite, washing away not only dirt and sweat but tension and fear as well. Once finished and wrapped in the towel, I noticed the folded Kimono on the bed. This one was blue, with green and pink cranes and cattails threaded with silver. It was lovely. There was also a rough approximation of my modern underwear included, to my confused amusement.

Glad to have clean clothing to wear, I pulled it on relishing the feel of the soft fabric against my now clean skin. However, this was no ordinary kimono. It was scandalously short, barely covering my bottom. The top was cut in such a way as to show cleavage, no matter how I tried to tie it for concealment.

What kind of strange game was going on here? What was I supposed to do? Would I ever escape? Was anyone looking for me? What did the voice want with me?

How long I sat there I couldn't say, but again came the thud, thud. This time, I didn't wait for the command but took up the required position against the wall.

The door opened, and the footsteps moved into the room. My heart doubled its beat. I was very aware of the skimpy yukata and how much skin it showed.

"How was the bath?" the voice asked, rich and dark. I shivered.

"It was very nice, thank you," I said.

The steps moved closer, until I could feel the heat of him behind me.

"You are very lovely. The yukata fits perfectly."

I swallowed hard.

"I want to see the rest." His voice was a command, not a request at all.

I didn't know what to do. What if I said no and he got angry? What if I fought him? He had been good to me. I had not been harmed. I felt, on some level, that I was safe, but, what if he turned? Something told me that he was capable of great violence. I took a breath, nodding.

His hand touched the hem of the kimono and lifted it slowly. My heart was pounding, racing with fear and…excitement? He lifted the cloth up so my back and bottom was exposed.

"Perfect," he breathed, and I jumped as his finger traced the edge of my panties. I did not speak a word. His touch was gentle, his skin hot where it met mine. I was mortified to find myself slightly turned on.

All too soon, he was done. He stepped back and moved toward the door. "There is more food," he said, "and something else on the table. The next time I come, you will be wearing it." He paused. "Oh, and this."

He stepped on silent feet to lay something around my neck. I fought not to jump, to scream. He backed away, the door closed. I put my hands quickly to my neck and felt what seemed to be some kind of necklace there. I crossed to the table, very familiar with my room now. I lit the lamp. The necklace was a fine silver chain, with various silver pendants in swirling designs dangling from it. It was simple, but had clearly been made by a master of the craft. I had no idea what to think about it.

On the table was more food, more tea and... a length of cloth that reminded me of a blindfold. It gave me pause. Things seemed to be taking a darker turn here, and my options were few.

Did I go along with whatever the voice wanted of me and possibly remain unharmed? Or should I fight and resist, risking his rage and possible hurt?

My thoughts getting me nowhere, I ate and drank. Running my fingers over the necklace, I played the moments over in my head. His deep voice, his hands on my body. He had made me feel desperate and needy. Was this real? Was this a true response or was I losing my mind? So far, nothing truly bad had occurred. Would that last? Now, the blindfold. What was behind that? I couldn't figure any of it out. Worse, I couldn't understand my responses. Was I afraid or was I genuinely turned on? What would InuYasha say? And where was he at that moment? Where were my friends?

Time passed. I slept. Again I was awakened by the now familiar thuds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shortie this week, sorry about that.

For those not in the know, I have a MirSan fic up, called Fighting the Attraction. We're two chapters in.

Go check it out and give it some love. Tell me what you think. Pretty please?


	3. Chapter 3

"Turn out the lamp," the voice said, "step to the wall with your back to it and put on the blindfold."

I did as the voice said. When I heard the door open I pushed my back against the wall, trying to disappear, take up less room, be less conspicuous. Something different was going to happen this time, the new position positively screamed it. After moving about here and there in the room, he walked to me and stood in front of me, very close. I could feel him breathe. I waited. I waited. Nothing happened.

When I was sure I was going to scream from the tension, he moved. I could feel the heat of his body, he was that close. His fingers found the ties of the kimono and slipped them free. He pulled the garment off my shoulders and I felt it drop to the ground. He bent and picked it up. I sensed him walk away from me but he didn't leave the room.

Suddenly afraid, I tried to cover myself. "Don't," the voice said, and the snarl it conveyed made me drop my arms and stand with my back to the wall. I felt naked, exposed, vulnerable despite the underclothing still on my body. Silence. He moved toward me again. "I'm going to touch you now," he said. It was not a request. His hand touch my breast, ran its fingers over the edges of the breast binding. He moved over them and then down over my belly, my hips. Over my bottom again. His hand ran down my leg and back up my inner thigh. He stopped just short of my womanhood. He held there. I didn't move.

"Spread your legs," he demanded.

Swallowing hard, I did so. Gently, gently he cupped me there. The heat of his hand was shocking through the thin cloth. I waited, but he did nothing more. Slowly, he stepped away then gathered the things on the table. He went out and shut the door without another word. I stood there, trembling and terribly aroused.

When I removed the blindfold, I saw that there was another bowl of hot water, towel and soap waiting for me along with another kimono. Not knowing what else to do, I washed again and fell asleep on the futon wearing the new robe.

The next time he came, after I had taken up my usual position he did not hesitate, but moved quickly to me. He pulled me from the wall and picked me up. I gasped but did not fight, still unsure if that was a wise thing to do. He placed me on the bed and then I didn't feel him. It was quiet. Still. Suddenly I felt his hands under the robe. He pulled the panties off me and spread my legs. Instantly, I could feel his face between my thighs. At the first touch of his tongue, I screamed in both fear and need. I couldn't fight it. The days of near darkness, isolation, removal from my friends, husband and everything I knew had broken me down. That, combined with his dark, fearful seduction made me desperate. My mind screamed 'no' but my body begged for more.

He added his fingers then, and I was helpless to resist. Again and again he pushed me to the edge and then over. He went on and on and I was lost. The total release to a stranger, to a captor I had never even seen had me mortified and shamed, but I could not tell him to stop. I had never felt this level of need before.

When I was spent, when there was nothing left in me I felt him rise and step back. "Beautiful…Kagome."

The words had me shooting up. He growled a warning that froze me in place and moved away. I heard the door close and I ripped the blindfold off my face. The candles were still lit, I was wet and achy between my legs. My head was swimming. I had just had the orgasmic experience of my life, and it was with a stranger. I thought of InuYasha, and began to cry.

The next time he came, he wanted repayment for his earlier actions. "Touch me," he demanded.

Blindfolded and seated on one of the cushions this time, I tentatively reached out and felt warm, naked skin. I was afraid to venture too far in any direction, but he grabbed a handful of my hair and told me, "More."

I did so. He was muscular, smooth and seemed to be perfectly formed. His legs were corded with muscle, his abdomen hard and ridged. I deliberately avoided 'that place', but he would have none of that. He gave my hair a jerk and I gasped. "Everywhere."

My mouth was suddenly dry. I nodded and slowly reached out for that forbidden zone. He was thick and hard and incredibly hot. I felt him step closer to me. "Do it," he said. And I did. I had only a shadow of fear. Enough to excite me but not stop me. I wanted this, and I would have it. I worked him with teeth and tongue, using my hands to squeeze and stroke and he didn't last long. He came with a shout, gripping my hair almost painfully in his ecstasy.

At last, he stepped back. "Good girl," he purred. "Very good girl."

Once he released my hair and stepped back, he didn't touch me again. I felt him watching me for long moments, but I didn't move, and made no sound. Once the door shut, I removed the blindfold and sat thinking about what had happened. Slowly, I smiled. Somehow, things had changed. I had elicited need in him. I had the upper hand, now.

He didn't return for a long time. No food, no tea, no bath. Just silence. Had I done something wrong? I wondered. Or was he done playing with me? Would he come again? Or would he leave me here to die, or worse?

I became very frightened and worried the more time went by, and the more silence there was. It went on and on. I slept, woke, and... Nothing. I was feeling desperate. Was I abandoned in this dark, lonely place? Could I escape? Find my way home? I thought I would lose my mind, that I could not endure it any longer. Only fear kept me from making a move.

Then, there was a thud.


	4. Chapter 4

"Blindfold. Hands on the wall. Bend over," the voice said and I felt myself becoming wet. I knew what was going to happen and I wanted it. "Yes," I said and moved the wall. I put on the blindfold, bent over, placed my hands correctly and waited. "I'm ready," I said.

The door opened and he came in. He moved slowly to me until he was standing behind me. He lifted the yukata. I had nothing on under it. He ran his hands over my bottom and then, he gave me a spank. Quick, sharp pain shot through me and then another and another. I was getting more and more aroused. His hands ran over my stinging skin gently and then, he pulled my legs apart. His fingers probed, and he growled in pleasure when he found me wet and ready.

I felt him against me then, hard and hot. I nearly keened in need. He entered me quickly, ignoring my gasp of shock. He grabbed my hips in a bruising grip and started to slam into me. He took me hard and fast and it was just what I needed. My friends, my home, my husband were gone, all I could think about was the feel of him inside me, the desperate need I had to fly apart in this man's hands. I was no longer ashamed, I screamed my release and begged for more.

Once more he spanked me, never stopping his rythym. I came again then, and his voice poured over me, hot and seductive. "Like that, do you?" And he spanked me again.

How long this went on I could not say. How many times I came I had no idea. Time stopped. There was only this man, my body, and the incredible feelings he was pulling from me. I could not think clearly enough to figure out how to turn this to my advantage, take back the power. My need was too great, and I could only beg for more.

Finally, we were both spent and he stopped. He went to withdraw, and I begged him not to. He did so anyway, leaving me empty and wanting more. He stood behind me and said nothing. "Please," I said but he remained silent. Not a word was spoken. Finally, he stepped away and the door closed. I pulled off the blindfold and collapsed onto the futon, satisfied and yet wanting more.

I wanted to go home. I wanted my husband. But now, I also wanted this. This dark seduction, taking over me, leaving me a begging, sobbing mess. I wanted the danger, the fear, the hot, wild passion that could turn violent in an instant. It was all so foreign to me, to who I was. Overwhelmed, I slept.

When I woke there was another bowl of hot water waiting. How did he get into the room without waking me? I finished my bath and went to dress, but the sight of the familiar miko robes stopped me in my tracks. I swallowed hard. What did this mean? Slowly, I dressed in ever deepening confusion.

As I bent to slip the sandals on over my tabi socks, I heard a noise and turned. The door was open.

What was going on? Was I free, or was it some trap? I carefully stepped out of the small hut, only to find a larger one a small distance away. I made my way to it, and found him sitting in an airy room. There were rabbits roasting over the fire, and several other pots giving off delicious aromas.

He turned to me then. "Was it alright? What you wanted?"

I took a deep breath and smiled. "Yes!" I cried, and flung myself at him. "It was perfect!" I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him madly. He kissed me back and held me tight in his arms.

We stayed that way for a long time and then I leaned back. I looked at his face, and ran my fingers through his hair and smiled. "That was the BEST anniversary gift ever," I said, "I love you so much, InuYasha!"

"Keh, I love you too, wench."

His gaze turned mischevious then, and he quickly moved the meat and other foods away from the fire. He lifted me and had me spread out on our bed before I could blink.

"Wait!" I said, suddenly. "What about the kids?"

He smirked. "At Sango and Miroku's until tomorrow. We still have one more day."

"Hmmm," I said, thinking. "Should I go back to the room, then?"

He laughed at that, and then got down to business. "I can take care of you right here, koi."

And he really, really did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finis

So, did you see that coming? I know a couple of you mentioned it in reviews. And, I did drop a few hints. At any rate, I hope you enjoyed it.

Stay tuned for next Friday's new story!


End file.
